There has been a need for multiple tools used when constructing residential buildings as houses and for constructing commercial buildings. Particularly four foot level indicators, framing squares, folding rulers, and tape measures. There are times doing construction and after the work carpenters and contractors must check in spaces where a latter is needed to reach in a high tight space to check for square as wall to ceiling and to check for level plane in a fixed position or in a confined space where the tongue blade can open to form a framing square and a handle to place the tool in a critical position to check for square and the viewing chambers can pop up out of their portholes to give accurate reading to check for level plane. The viewing chambers in the up position work just as well when the carpenter is standing to check the perpendicular square of wall to floor without kneeling down while checking for level plane at the same time without access to important tools as a level, framing square, or ruler making it difficult to perform important crucial task in order to expedite the construction process. The need for using a three in one tool simultaneously increases the time with accurate performance in squaring, leveling, and short measurements at faults at various locations to be measured and marked for correction.